finalfantasyfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Luftschiff
[[Datei:FFV Artwork Amano.jpg|thumb|350px|Die Krieger des Lichts auf dem Luftschiff (Final Fantasy V)]] Das Luftschiff ist innerhalb der Final Fantasy-Serie ein immer wiederkehrendes Spielelement. Es stellt ein mechanisches Beförderungsmittel dar, mit dem man die Spielwelt über den Luftweg bereisen kann. Luftschiffe gelten mittlerweile als Markenzeichen der Serie und kommen in jedem Spiel vor, auch in Ablegern und Sub-Serien. Luftschiffe stehen sinnbildlich für Freiheit und Reiselust, aber auch gleichzeitig für technologischen Fortschritt und Macht. Das Aussehen der Luftschiffe variiert innerhalb der Serie stark. Auftreten Final Fantasy I right|95px ;Luftschiff left In Final Fantasy I existiert nur ein einziges Luftschiff. Die Kämpfer des Lichts bergen es mithilfe des Levithanits aus der Wüste. In den Neuauflagen seit ''Dawn of Souls'' wird gesagt, dass Cid von den Lufenianern das Luftschiff erbaut habe. Solange die Gruppe mit dem Luftschiff unterwegs ist, treten keine Zufallskämpfe auf. Final Fantasy II thumb|Cids Luftschiff (NES-Version) ;Cids Luftschiff Bevor der Zerstörer fertig gestellt wurde, war Cids Luftschiff das einzige der Welt. Cid benutzte es, um damit Passagiere gegen ein Entgelt in verschiedene Städte zu befördern; das Geld, das er dadurch erhielt, verwendete er dazu, das Luftschiff aufzurüsten. Vor seinem Tod vermacht er es der Gruppe um Firion. thumb|Der Zerstörer ;Zerstörer Der Zerstörer ist das mächtigste Luftschiff des Imperiums und kann ganze Städte auslöschen. Firion und seine Gruppe schleichen sich an Bord des Schlachtschiffs, um Prinzessin Hilda und Cid zu befreien, die vom Imperium gefangen genommen wurden. Sie werfen zudem das Sonnenfeuer in den Antrieb des Luftschiffs und zerstören es damit. Final Fantasy III thumb|Cids Luftschiff ;Cids Luftschiff left Cids Luftschiff findet man in der Wüste westlich von Kazus. Cid erlaubt den Kriegern des Lichts, sich das Luftschiff auszuleihen, um das Königreich Sasune vor dem Fluch des Dschinns zu retten. Später verstärken Refia und ihr Ziehvater Takka den Rumpf des Luftschiffs mit Mithril, um so einen Felsen zu zertrümmern, der den Weg aus dem Nelvtal blockiert und ein Weiterreisen nach Canaan verhindert hätte; jedoch wird das Schiff dabei zerstört. ;Enterprise left Die Enterprise ist ein gewöhnliches Schiff, das den Kriegern des Lichts von den Wikingern für das Besänftigen des Nepto-Drachen überreicht wird. Später wird es von Cid in ein Luftschiff umgebaut, das jedoch nur auf dem Wasser landen kann. Im weiteren Verlauf wird die Enterprise über Saronia abgeschossen und damit zerstört. ;Nautilus left Die Nautilus ist das schnellste Luftschiff der Welt und gehört dem Königreich Saronia. Die Krieger des Lichts erhalten es erst, nachdem sie Gigameth besiegt haben. Später wird es mit einem Zauberspruch belegt, sodass es unter Wasser tauchen und sich dort fortbewegen kann. Nach dem Erlangen der Invincible kann die Nautilus weiterhin benutzt werden. Ihr Vorteil ist weiterhin ihre Schnelligkeit, jedoch kann man sich auf ihrem Deck nicht heilen, es gibt kein Geschäft und der fette Chocobo ist auch nicht vorhanden. thumb|Der Innenraum der Invincible ;Invincible :Hauptartikel: Invincible (FFIII). left Die Invincible ist das letzte Luftschiff, das man in Final Fantasy III erhält. Man findet sie in den Alten Ruinen und erhält sie, nachdem man Unei geweckt hat. Mit der Invincible kann man nicht landen; stattdessen verlässt man das Schiff über eine Leiter, die herabhängt. Auch wenn die Invincible nicht so schnell wie die Nautilus ist und zudem nicht unter Wasser tauchen kann, kann man mit ihr niedrige Gebirge überfliegen, was mit allen anderen Luftschiffen nicht möglich war. Weiterhin kann man das Innere der Invincible betreten, wo man vier Betten findet, in denen man seine HP und MP regenieren kann, ein Geschäft mit den unterschiedlichsten Angeboten und einen Platz, an dem man den fetten Chocobo rufen kann. In der DS-Version befindet sich zudem ein Mogry an Bord, über den man Zugang zum Mognet erhält. Final Fantasy IV ;Enterprise left Die Enterprise ist das erste verfügbare Luftschiff in Final Fantasy IV und wurde von Cid Pollendina gebaut. Später wird an ihr eine Kranvorrichtung angebracht, mit der man das Luftkissenboot transportieren kann. ;Falke left Der Falke ermöglicht das Fliegen in der Unterwelt, dem Reich der Zwerge. Da es dort aufgrund der Lava zu heiß ist, um mit einem normalen Luftschiff zu reisen, musste er mit Mithril verstärkt werden. Später wird am Bug des Schiffes ein Bohrer angebracht, um die Unterwelt verlassen zu können. ;Mondwal left Der Mondwal ist das letzte Luftschiff aus Final Fantasy IV; man erhält ihn in Mysidia. Er ist viermal so groß wie die anderen Luftschiffe und man kann mit ihm zum Mond fliegen. In ihm befinden sich Schlafplätze zur Regeneration und ein mechanischer fetter Chocobo. Der einzige Ort, den man mit dem Mondwal nicht erreicht, ist die Unterwelt. Final Fantasy V thumb|Das Luftschiff im Hangar ;Luftschiff left In Final Fantasy V existiert nur ein einziges Luftschiff, das keinen Namen besitzt. Es wird im Verlauf mehrmals umgebaut und kann somit die Flughöhe verändern und auch unter Wasser verwendet werden. Final Fantasy VI thumb|Das Casino im Inneren der Blackjack ;Blackjack left Die Blackjack ist das Luftschiff von Setzer Gabbiani. In ihrem Inneren befindet sich ein Casino, ein Itemshop und eine Regenerationsmöglichkeit. In ihrem Design unterscheidet sie sich von früheren Luftschiffen der Serie; statt nur ein normales Schiff mit Propellern oder Flügeln zu sein, ähnelt die Blackjack sehr stark einem realen . Die Blackjack wird im Verlauf der Apokalypse zerstört. ;Falke left Der Falke ist das zweite Luftschiff aus Final Fantasy VI, das von der Party genutzt werden kann und mit der Blackjack das einzige der Spielwelt. Vor ihrem Tod gehörte es Darill, Setzers Freundin; jedoch kehrte sie von einem Flug nie zurück und Setzer fand einige Zeit später das Wrack des Falken. Er reparierte das Schiff und versteckte es in Darills Gruft, da er den Anblick nicht ertragen konnte. Nach der Apokalypse bergen Celes, Sabin, Edgar und Setzer den Falken jedoch und bereisen mit ihm die Welt. Final Fantasy VII ;Tiny Bronco 100px|left Die Tiny Bronco ist ein Flugzeug aus Final Fantasy VII, das Cid Highwind gehört. Sie verfügt über zwei Propeller, die einen Senkrechtstart ermöglichen und ist recht klein, dafür aber schnell. Als die Tiny Bronco von Rufus Shinra abgeschossen wird, ist sie so schwer beschädigt, dass sie ihre Flugfunktion verliert und die Party stattdessen nur noch über flaches Gewässer transportieren kann. 150px|right ;Highwind Die Highwind ist ein Luftschiff, das von Cid Highwind designed, gebaut und zudem nach ihm benannt wurde. In Junon stiehlt die Gruppe sie dem Shin-Ra-Konzern und ab da an fungiert die Highwind als Transportmittel. Auch wenn sie keine sichtbaren Waffen trägt, so schießt sie während Cids Limit-Angriff "Highwind" Raketen ab. Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children 180px|right ;Shera Die Shera ist Cids Luftschiff in allen Auftritten nach Final Fantasy VII. Von der Struktur unterscheidet sie sich stark von der Highwind; sie besitzt eine Reihe von Propellern auf dem Heck, die ihr als Antrieb dienen und ein Deck mit verglasten Wänden anstatt einem offenen. Final Fantasy VIII ;Balamb Garden 180px|left In Final Fantasy VIII existieren sogenannte Garden, die eigentlich Ausbildungsstätten der Elitesöldnereinheit SeeD darstellen. Einer von ihnen ist der Balamb Garden, in dem man besonders zu Beginn des Spiels viel Zeit verbringt. Mit Fortschreiten der Handlung stellt sich jedoch heraus, dass der Balamb Garden in Wirklichkeit ein flugfähiger Schutzbunker eines antiken Volkes ist. Die Gruppe um Squall Leonhart reaktiviert die in Vergessenheit geratene Flugfunktion des Garden und ab da an dient dieser als eine Art gigantisches Luftschiff. ;Galbadia Garden 180px|right Ein weiterer flugfähiger Schutzbunker der Centra ist der Galbadia Garden, der zu Beginn des Spiels ebenfalls nur als gewöhnlicher Ausbildungskomplex genutzt wird. Nachdem der Balamb Garden jedoch mobil wurde, funktioniert auch die feindliche galbadianische Armee ihren Garden zum Luftschiff um und greift mit ihm den Balamb Garden an. Dieses Ereignis wird als Kampf der Garden bezeichnet und stellt einen bedeutenden Wendepunkt in der Handlung dar. ;Ragnarok left|170px Die Ragnarok ist das primäre Luft- bzw. Raumschiff in Final Fantasy VIII, welches man nach den Geschehnissen auf dem Mond erhält. Sie wurde einst von den Esthar während des Hexenkrieges gebaut, um den Sarg der Hexe Adell in die Umlaufbahn des Planeten zu befördern. Die Ragnarok ist schwer bewaffnet und ähnelt in ihrer Gestalt einem Drachen. Final Fantasy IX In Final Fantasy IX gibt es im Vergleich zu anderen Spielen der Serie sehr viele unterschiedliche Luftschiffe verschiedenster Modelle. Diese sind unter anderem auf der Weltkarte sichtbar, sobald der Spieler die Höhle des ewigen Eises verlassen hat und sich auf dem Norecco-Plateau befindet. Vor allem auf dem Kontinent des Nebels herrscht aufgrund der dichten Besiedlung reger Luftverkehr. Die meisten Luftschiffe sind dort mit einem Nebelantrieb versehen. Viele von ihnen werden in den Werften des Großherzogtums Lindblum entwickelt und gebaut, da Großherzog Cid Fabel IX. ein begeisterter Visionär auf dem Gebiet des Fortschritts und der Technik ist. Außerdem besitzt sein Reich eine beachtliche Luftschiffflotte. Im Folgenden werden nur die bekanntesten Luftschiffe aufgegriffen. ;Prima Vista 150px|left Die Prima Vista ist das Theaterschiff der Tantalus-Bande, mit dem diese zu Beginn der Handlung nach Alexandria kommt, um im Auftrag von Großherzog Cid Prinzessin Garnet zu entführen. Nachdem die Absichten der Bande jedoch enttarnt werden, lässt Königin Brane die Prima Vista mit Bombern abschießen. Das Schiff setzt zum Sturzflug an und geht im Verwunschenen Wald zu Boden. Die Prima Vista ist eines der Schiffe, die mit Nebel betrieben werden. ;Invincible right|180px Die Invincible wird von Garlant zunächst benutzt, um damit zwischen Gaia und Terra hin- und herzureisen. In ihrem Inneren ist ein Stein angebracht, der die Seelen der Gefallenen in ihrer Nähe aufnimmt. Garlant zerstört mit der Invincible sowohl Madain Sari als auch Alexandria, um die Esper zu beseitigen, da er die Macht der Beschwörung fürchtet. Später benutzt Kuja das Luftschiff, um das Pandämonium zu erreichen. Als er dort von Zidane und dessen Freunden besiegt wird, jedoch noch nicht zum Sterben bereit ist, nutzt er die Seelen in der Invincible, um zu Trance-Kuja zu werden. Bei der Zerstörung Terras durch Trance-Kuja, nutzen Zidane und seine Freunde die Invincible, um sich selbst und die Genome aus dem Dorf Bran Barlu nach Gaia zu befördern. Ab diesem Zeitpunkt steht die Invincible dem Spieler als Luftschiff zur Verfügung. Sie ist eines der wenigen Schiffe, welches ohne Nebelantrieb funktioniert. Von ihr gibt es ebenfalls mehrere Modelle, welche in Oeil Vert von den Leuchtkugeln gezeigt werden. thumb|150px|Die Hildegard I ;Hildegard-Luftschiffe Die Hildegard-Luftschiffe wurden von Großherzog Cid entworfen und nach seiner Gemahlin, Großherzogin Hildegard Fabel, benannt. Lange Zeit ist die Hildegard I, das einzig bekannte Luftschiff, welches ohne Nebel fliegen kann. Jedoch wird es dem Großherzog eines Nachts von Kuja gestohlen, als Großherzogin Hilda es benutzen wollte. ;Frachtschiff Das Frachtschiff ist das Luftschiff, mit dem dem Schwarzen Tenor 3 seine spektakuläre Flucht gelang. left|thumb|150px|Die Rote Rose ;Rote Rose Die Rote Rose ist das Luftschiff der königlichen Familie Alexandrias. ;Wildgans Die'' Wildgans'' ist ein Modell der Luftschiffflotte von Lindblum. Diese Schiffe werden nur in der Szene gezeigt, in der die Protagonisten vor dem Eintreten in den Ort der Erinnerung am Baum Iifars von den Silberdrachen angegriffen werden. Unter dem Kommando der Hildegard III befiehlt Großherzog Cid seiner Flotte, die Silberdrachen zu bekämpfen und somit der Invincible das Vorankommen zu ermöglichen. Final Fantasy X left|180px ;Fahrenheit Die Fahrenheit ist das Luftschiff des Al Bhed-Führers Cid. Anders als in anderen Titeln der Serie gibt es in Final Fantasy X keinen Weltmodus, sodass man mit der Fahrenheit Spira nicht selbst überfliegen kann; stattdessen dient das Luftschiff eher für den schnellen Transport von einem Ort zum anderen. Die Fahrenheit wird zudem bei den Angriffen auf Sin und Efrye benutzt. Final Fantasy X-2 right|180px ;Celsius Die Celsius ist das Luftschiff des Möwenpacks und dient sowohl als Transportmittel als auch als Hauptquartier. Es wurde von Brüderchen und Kumpelchen im arktischen Packeis nördlich von Zanarkand gefunden. Als eine Art Scherz sind die Namen Fahrenheit und Celsius die Bezeichnungen zweier unterschiedlicher Temperatureinheiten. Final Fantasy XI 120px|right Luftschiffe können in Final Fantasy XI von den Spielern benutzt werden, um schneller in der großen Spielwelt Vana'diel umherzureisen. Es werden Fahrten zwischen den Städten Jeuno, Bastok, Windurst, San d'Oria und Kazham angeboten. Man muss entweder die Rang 5-Mission abschließen oder bezahlen, um einen Ticket zu erhalten, mit dem man die Luftschiffe benutzen darf. Final Fantasy XII Final Fantasy XII bietet eine Vielzahl von verschiedenen Luftschiffen. Sie tauchen in allen möglichen Größen und Formen auf und benutzen eine Kombination aus Magie und Elektrizität. In der Geschichte von Ivalice wird gesagt, dass das allererste Luftschiff von einem Mogry gebaut wurde. Außerdem wurde die Entdeckung der Himmelsstadt Bhujerba als erste erfolgreiche Luftschiffexpedition in der ganzen Welt bekannt. Des Weiteren gibt es bestimmte Bereiche, in denen Luftschiffe aufgrund einer hohen Menge von Mysth in der Luft nicht fliegen können. Um dieses Problem umgehen zu können, werden sogenannte Nethizite in die Motoren der Luftschiffe miteingebaut. Die meisten Luftschiffe in Final Fantasy XII wurden nach Beschwörungen aus früheren Spielen benannt. ;Strahl thumb|150px|Die Strahl Die Strahl ist das Luftschiff der Gruppe und befindet sich im Besitz von Balthier und Fran. Im Gegensatz zu früheren Spielen lässt sich die Strahl vom Spieler selber nicht steuern. Stattdessen wird an Bord der Strahl die Weltkarte und eine Liste von möglichen Zielen angezeigt, zu denen man reisen kann, ähnlich wie schon in Final Fantasy X. Obwohl es ursprünglich ein Prototyp für das archadianische Imperium war, wurde es nicht eingesetzt, da sich seine einzigartigen Falt-Flügel als zu teuer herausstellten. Aus diesem Grund sollte es geschrottet werden. Doch während Balthier aus der Hauptstadt Archadis floh, nahm er die Strahl an sich. Wie in dem Spiel gezeigt wird, benutzt Balthier beim Kampf gegen archadianische Kampfjäger keine Waffen, auch wenn die Strahl ein Prototyp eines Kampfjägers ist und somit mit solchen ausgestattet sein sollte. Im Laufe der Zeit wurde die Strahl so oft verbessert, dass es inzwischen nicht mehr dem ursprünglichen Design ähnelt. Zu den neuen Merkmalen gehören ein Unsichtbarkeits-Modus und ein Nethizit, um über die Jakht-Regionen zu fliegen. ;Luftfeste Bahamut thumb|150px|Die Luftfeste Bahamut Die Luftfeste Bahamut, welche das Flagschiff und die mächtigste Waffe von Archadis ist. ;Alexander Die Alexander, das Flagschiff der 12. Luftschiffflotte Archadias unter der Führung von Richter Zargabaath. Im Spiel ist es das zweitgrößte Luftschiff nach der Luftfeste Bahamut. Benannt wurde sie nach der wiederkehrenden Beschwörung aus früheren Spielen, Alexander. ;Schlachtschiff Leviathan Das Schlachtschiff Leviathan, das Flaggschiff der 8. Luftschiffflotte Archadias unter der Führung von Richter Ghis. Es ist mit einem Nethiziten ausgestattet, um auch über Jakht-Regionen fliegen zu können. Später wurde es jedoch durch eine Explosion zerstört, die vom Morgen-Splitter verursacht wurde, als Ghis die Energie des Splitters testen wollte und das Schiff die gewaltigen Massen des Splitters nicht länger aushielt. Benannt wurde sie nach der wiederkehrenden Beschwörung aus früheren Spielen, Leviathan. ;Leichtkreuzer Shiva Die Shiva, ein Schiff der Leichtkreuzer Klasse und Teil der 8. Luftschiffflotte. Es wurde gemeinsam mit dem Rest der 8. Flotte durch die Explosion des Morgen-Splitters zerstört. Benannt wurde sie nach der wiederkehrenden Beschwörung aus früheren Spielen, Shiva. ;Ifrit Die Ifrit, Jägereinheit der 8. Luftschiffflotte Archadias. Sie gehört zu den Schiffen, die zu Beginn des Spiels den königlichen Palast von Rabanastre bombardieren, um die dortigen Aufstände des Widerstands zu brechen. Da sie auch zur 8. Flotte gehört, ist davon auszugehen, dass sie ebenfalls durch den Morgen-Splitter zerstört wurde. Benannt wurde sie nach der wiederkehrenden Beschwörung aus früheren Spielen, Ifrit. ;Barke Athmos Die Barke Athmos, welche hauptsächlich als Transportschiff benutzt wird. Sie ist jedoch nicht besonders groß, da sie hauptsächlich dazu gebaut wurde, um Menschen und keine Güter zu transportieren. Benannt wurde sie nach dem wiederkehrenden Bossgegner aus früheren Spielen, Athmos. ;Odin Die Odin, ein Luftschiff der 1. Luftschiffflotte Archadias. Namentlich genannt wird sie im Spiel nur von Al-Cid, als dieser der Gruppe von den Streitkräften Archadias erzählt. Benannt wurde sie nach der wiederkehrenden Beschwörung aus früheren Spielen, Odin. ;Garland Die Garland ist das Flaggschiff des Widerstands und wird von Marquis Halim Ondore IV kommandiert. An Bord der Garland kämpft er gegen das Imperium von Archadia. ;Galuf-Val Ein Kriegsschiff des Widerstands, das im Luftkampf mit dem Imperium von der Mysth-Kanone der Luftfeste Bahamut abgeschossen wird und sinkt. Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings left|100px ;Galbana In Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings besitzt Vaan sein eigenes Luftschiff namens Galbana. Es dient der Gruppe um ihn als Hauptquartier und als Transportmittel durch die Lufträume von Ivalice und Lemurés. Final Fantasy XIII thumb|Die Lindblum ;Lindblum Die Lindblum ist das Mutterschiff der Luftschiffflotte des Jagdgeschwaders und steht unter dem Kommando von Cid Raines. ;Palmekia 100px|left Die Palmekia ist das Flaggschiff der Luftschiffflotte des Sanktums. Hier bekämpfen die Protagonisten zudem Barthandelus das erste Mal. ;Minerva 70px|left Minerva ist die Eule von Primarch Galenth Dysley. Sie kann sich bei Bedarf in eine Art Flugzeug transformieren. Final Fantasy Type-0 In der Veil-Einöde kann das Luftschiff Setzer gefunden werden, das eine freie Navigation auf der Weltkarte gestattet. Zuvor muss es in der Höhle Flucht des Schweigens aktiviert werden. Des Weiteren gibt es zahlreiche weitere Luftschiffe, die jedoch nicht selbst gesteuert werden können. Eines von dient jedoch als Schnellreise-Möglichkeit. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: My Life as a King ;Skysphere Die Skysphere ist das einzige funktionsfähige Luftschiff der Welt und wird von einem Mogry namens Mogcid gesteuert, der in ihr die Einwohner von Padarak transportiert. Für die generelle Spielmechanik hat dieses Luftschiff allerdings keine Auswirkungen. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: The Crystal Bearers thumb|Die Alexis II ;Alexis II Die Alexis II ist ein großes Transportschiff aus Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: The Crystal Bearers. Final Fantasy: Legend of the Crystals ;Iron Wing Die Iron Wing ist ein Luftschiff mit starker Feuerkraft. Final Fantasy Unlimited ;Sylvia Die Sylvia wurde von Cid gebaut und kommt erst am Schluss zum Einsatz. Weiteres Auftreten Kingdom Hearts-Reihe 120px|right ;Gumi-Jet In Kingdom Hearts I und Kingdom Hearts II benutzt Sora einen Gumi-Jet, um damit von Welt zu Welt zu reisen. ;Schlüsselschwertgleiter In Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep benutzen Terra, Ventus und Aqua ihre Schlüsselschwerter und wandeln diese in Schlüsselschwertgleiter um, damit sie durch die Anderswelt reisen können ohne Schaden von der Dunkelheit zu nehmen. en:List_of_Airships Kategorie:Final Fantasy Merkmale Kategorie:Spielmechanik